Slytherin's Little Sister
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles and oneshots with my OC and the Slytherin Quidditch team. I will also include other characters. This revolves mostly around my OC though... Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 : Snowball Fight

Snowball Fight

Nina smiled from her spot in the tree. She watched as Bole, Derrick, and Montague walked by her tree. She threw a snowball at each of her fellow teammates. She recognized Bole yelp and the other two cursing, looking around. She snickered and slipped on the snowy branch. She squeaked as she landed on the snowy ground. She stood up and brushed herself off. Her three teammates looked at her as they made bent to make their own snowballs, smiling devilishly. The raven haired girl was quick to make a break for the Great Hall where she knew Marcus, Terrence, Adrian, and Miles were. It was important she got to Marcus since everyone knew that she was his "little sister" as well as Terrence's. The teammates knew to never upset the girl in fear of Marcus and Terrence's wrath.

The raven haired girl almost lost her footing as she came crashing into the wall past the Great Hall. She turned and made a break for the door, pushing them open as her teammates came into view. She managed to hide behind Marcus as Bole threw a snowball at her, hitting their captain neatly on the side of his face. The captain stood up and locked his eyes on the three, growling. The Beaters and Chaser skidded to a stop before spinning around to run out of the hall. Marcus got up from his seat to chase them. Nina snickered and hugged Terrence as they watched Marcus leave.

"Why were they chasing you with balls?" asked Terrence, wondering if she would understand the joke he was trying to make. He laughed when her face scrunched up in a cute way. He kissed her forehead and pulled her onto the bench next to him, nudging a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"I got them while I was hiding in a tree-"

"Good job!" said Miles, cutting off Nina.

"Then I fell." she said, pouting. Terrence chuckled. "And ran here as fast as I could."

"Let's see how far Marcus' wrath has gotten." said Adrian. The three nodded in agreement and got up to look for the others. They found Derrick under Marcus' choke hold while Bole and Montague hid behind a tree. They laughed at the scene and helped Derrick out of the hold. Nina had secretly made a snowball while Derrick fixed his hair. Bole and Montague had come out from their hiding spot and were walking toward the group. The raven haired girl threw the snowball at Montague, hitting him neatly in the face. She pumped her fist and cheered. Montague wiped the snow off his face and made his own snowball, missing her and hitting Miles instead. War ensued and the eight of them returned to their common room wet and cold.

"Strange ones they are." said Oliver to Percy. They were sitting near the eight studying when their snowball fight broke out. Percy looked up from his Charms textbook at Oliver.

"How so?" asked Percy, pushing his glasses up so they rested on his nose properly.

"They're different."

"They're happier, certainly."

"It's that bird."

"Who?"

"Their Seeker, Nina Park."

"Oh. Well she is dubbed as their little sister."

"They're all bloody attatched to her!"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not-"

"Jealous your team isn't as close knit?" Oliver growled and tackled Percy into the snow.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Talk

The Talk

Miles didn't think it was a smart idea to have the whole Slytherin Quidditch team over. Marcus and Terrence were going to give Nina "the talk." He had told the two it wouldn't be a good idea but they disagreed, saying they would give input when they thought necessary. So here sat Miles Bletchley, fidgeting while he thought of the horror their team's Seeker was about to go through. He almost broke down when the raven haired girl bounded down the stairs, that innocent air around her. She took a seat between Miles and Montague.

"What is it you guys wanted to talk about?" she asked, looking at the faces of her teammates.

"We wanted to have 'the talk' with you. You see the talk is about-" started Marcus. She noticed Miles lean back into his seat, hand falling over his eyes. She thought he had fainted when he turned over and grabbed the pillow, covering his ears. Miles groaned more, wanting nothing more than to leave the room. It was awkward enough having the talk with his parents now he was going to watch the only innocent person of the team go through the horror of the talk.

"Did you hear him?" asked Terrence, snapping Nina out of her thoughts. She looked at Terrence, confusion on her face.

"What?" she asked. Marcus sighed a little.

"I said the talk is about relationships and sex-"

"**_Gross!_**" yelled Nina, covering her ears as her face scrunched up in a mix between horror and shock. Adrian, Montague, Bole, and Derrick burst into laughter.

"Men and woman get hormonal around this age and-"

Nina's bright brown eyes caught Blaise walking down the stairs. He waved at her as he walked out of the portrait and she jumped up, running after him.

"Wait up Blaise!" she yelled, voice desperate as she scrambled to get away from her teammates.

"At least leave with a girl!" yelled Marcus. This made the five burst out laughing while Miles passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 : Miss

Miss

The whole Slytherin Quidditch team sat in Umbridge's class. They had all gotten detention and were spending it together. Bole, Derrick, Montague and Nina got detention for setting off a dungbomb in the Great Hall. Adrian got detention for talking back while Miles got detention for defending his friend. Marcus and Terrence got detention for picking a fight with Oliver Wood. The eight looked at each other and smiled. Bole sat back in his chair and pulled at his shirt collar, a gesture to show that he was hot. He then raised his hand.

"Miss!" yelled Bole. "Miss if you haven't noticed we're wearing wool cloaks. Can we get a window open in here? It's really hot."

"Yeah, miss. Miss, can we go outside please?" asked Nina, leaning back into her seat as she tugged at her collar. "That way we can see how many people can fit on a broomstick while playing Quidditch now can't I?"

"Yeah!" said the Slytherin's in agreement.

"We could-"

"No." answered Umbridge. The Slytherin's all sighed.

"Miss, miss. What's your name again miss?" asked Derrick. The students all looked at her after saying her name.

"Miss Dumbridge?" asked Montague. The students all snickered, making Umbridge huff and correct him. He looked over at Adrian who sat next to him. "Did she just say miss Dumbridge?"

"Umbridge." she corrected in a huff.

"Well it sounded like Dumbridge." said the Slytherin's. She ignored the comment and went back to work on her papers.

"Alright miss, miss." said Terrence. "What's your first name miss?"

"That is classified." answered the professor. The students all gasped in a hurtful manner.

"Well you know ours miss." said Marcus. "I'm Michael Flint."

Next to him Terrence nudged him, "No, no. Marcus Flint."

"Oh yeah, I'm Marcus Flint. That's Terrence Higgs, Nina Park, Miles Bletch-"

"Alright miss we know it starts with a D since it says there on your desk." said Miles, pointing at her desk. "So is it Daphne, Daisy, Demel-"

"Dolores." answered the professor in a tired tone. The room erupted in snickers.

"Dolores?" the Slytherin's repeated.

"Bloody hell what a stupid name." snickered Nina. Their professor huffed and went off to find someone who could control them: their head of house and Potions professor, Severus Snape. They didn't stop even as Severus entered the room.

"Miss, miss I'm serious now alright." said Montague as he stood up.

"Sirius Black?" asked Adrian.

"No, not Sirius Black. I mean I'm serious. I have a real serious problem, my quill's gone missing."

The other Slytherin's looked into their bookbags and gasped, agreeing their quills had been stolen too.

Severus' eyes glinted with amusement at his students antics. He wouldn't say it out loud but he found them hilarious. He ushered them out of the classroom despite Umbridge's protests.

"I'll take care of them." he said. In truth once he got them out of the room he awarded them each ten points and sent them off to their common room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **This was based off the Hillywood Show's sketch : Harry Potter and The Order of Umbridge. You should check it out on Youtube :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Crush

Crush

Nina had a crush on someone and now Marcus was on edge trying to figure out who the person was. Miles knew but even if Marcus threatened him he would never tell him. Terrence and Adrian were giving the girl some privacy while Bole, Derrick, and Montague teased the girl. Marcus saw the raven haired girl leaving the common room and he jumped up and followed her. His team looked at each other before getting up to follow him. They all followed her near the black lake where she met up with Theodore Nott. He was a tall boy who had a few muscles but not too much. He had short brunette hair and brown eyes. Miles and Terrence awed.

Nina and Theodore were laying on the grass side by side. Their hands were clasped and they were laughing about something. As they were sneaking back to their common room, Bole tripped. Marcus face palmed and looked behind him to see the raven haired girl already there. Behind her was Theodore. She glared at them while Theodore just looked at them in shock.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, twirling her wand in her hand. The seven of them all talked at once and Nina hushed them immediately and pointed her wand at them.

"_Tarantallegra._" Theodore and Nina laughed when the seven started to dance. The two walked away hand in hand.

"Any of you have your wand?" asked Miles. They all shook their heads. Miles sighed._ I guess we'll have to wait for a teacher or student to pass by,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5 : House Song

House Song

A handful of students were having a party in the Room of Requirement. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's ignored their house feuds to have fun. Hermione had brought along a karaoke set for everyone to try out. The first person to go up was Luna.

_I'm a Ravenclaw_  
><em>I like to read books<em>  
><em>When I cast spells they're off the freaking hook<em>

She passed the mic to Ron who hesitantly got up.

_I'm a Gryffindor_  
><em>I'll fly with my friends <em>  
><em>We'll never back down and fight to the end<em>

Ron passed the mic to Crabbe.

_I'm a Slytherin _  
><em>I am very rich <em>  
><em>I'll go on a date with whoever gets the Snitch<em>

Nina choked on her drink when Crabbe winked at her. Next to her Terrence patted her on the back and put a protective arm around her. Crabbe passed the mic to Justin.

_I'm a Hufflepuff _  
><em>Just staying relaxed <em>  
><em>Gimme drinks and friends no feuds we got tact<em>

Justin passed the mic to Cho.

_I'm a Ravenclaw_  
><em> Got wit beyond measure <em>  
><em>I can catch a Snitch like its caught up in a tether<em>

"You don't even play Quidditch!" protested a bunch of people. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's in the lyrics." she said and passed the mic to Montague. He made a face.

_I'm a Slytherin _  
><em>The house of the snake <em>  
><em>Come get in my way and get tossed in the lake<em>

He passed the mic to Harry.

_I'm a Gryffindor _  
><em>And we own the sky <em>  
><em>Yeah we always win with out rally cry<em>

He passed the mic to Draco.

_I'm a Slytherin _  
><em>The top of my class <em>  
><em>If you disagree I'll kick your muggle ass<em>

He passed the mic to Nina.

_I'm a Slytherin _  
><em>A big fan of Snape <em>  
><em>If its a MoM album we have to say Snape<em>

She made a face and passed the mic to Susan.

_I'm a Hufflepuff _  
><em>We're true to the end <em>  
><em>United we stand so I stand with my friends<em>

She passed the mic to Hermione.

_I'm a Gryffindor _  
><em>As brave as they come <em>  
><em>And my namesake sword we'll get the job done<em>

She passed the mic to Terry.

_I'm a Ravenclaw _  
><em>My brain is super fast <em>  
><em>Like Sheldon Cooper but not a total ass<em>

The song ended and most students were in a fit of giggles.

"Weird song." they all said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** This song is based off of a wrock song : House Song by Ministry of Magic. Credits to them for lyrics :)


	6. Chapter 6 : Love You : Part 1

Love You : Part 1

Oliver grabbed the raven haired girl's wand as he tied her to the chair. She growled and struggled in the ropes.

"Are you their fuck toy Park?" asked Oliver. "Is that why they let you on the team 2 years ago?"

"What the bloody fuck are you prattling on about?" hissed Nina. "I got in by talent. Don't you know how it looks like? Oh wait, your team is loosing their talent."

She said nothing as Oliver slapped her across the face. She turned her head, her brown eyes going dark. The robes around her burst into flames, falling off her wrists and legs. She stood up and punched the Gryffindor in the jaw. She watched as he stumbled and dropped her wand. She lunged for it and pointed it at him.

"What is a 3rd year going to do against a 7th year?" laughed Oliver.

"I'm way more advanced. I know a few spells that are beyond my years." said the girl.

"_Avis oppugno._" A flock of birds shot out from Oliver's wand and went to attack the girl.

"_Finite._" The flock of birds disappeared as fast as they came. "_Expelliarmus!_"

Oliver was caught off guard and he was thrown back against the wall. Nina took the moment to make a break for it, running for the Slytherin common room. When she was safely inside, she stood by the fireplace and looked at the rope burns on her wrists. She hissed when she touched the tender skin.

"What happened?" asked Miles. She jumped, she hadn't heard him. She almost fell into the fireplace but Miles grabbed her forearm gently but firmly, pulling her away from the fireplace.

"Oliver happened." she mumbled, gently massaging the tender skin. Miles took his own wand and worked on healing the burns.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He kidnapped me and was saying I was your guys fuck toy..." she whispered. Miles stared at her with wide eyes. Her brown ones were starting to water. He brushed aside her bangs and smiled.

"You are our team's little sister." he said. "Without you we'd -and I mean Marcus and the others- be brutes who still played unfair. We love with all our heart and we would never use you like that. You know we love you right?"

She nodded and smiled, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Don't let Marcus see you like this or he'll be out for Oliver's blood."

"**_WHAT?_**" yelled Marcus. The two looked over at Marcus. Before they could say anything he stormed out of the common room.

"I'll stop him." said the raven haired girl softly. She got up and followed Marcus out of the room, Miles staring after her.


	7. Chapter 7 : Love You : Part 2

Love You : Part 2

Nina returned with Marcus. Her raven hair was a disheveled mess and Marcus looked a bit ruffled. He huffed as Nina pushed him into a chair. Miles woke up from his spot on the couch and ran over to the two. He saw a bruise starting to form on the raven haired girl's cheek. His eyes bulged and he pulled Nina's face to look at him, turning it to one side so he could inspect the bruise.

"What happened?" asked Miles. Marcus snarled.

"Sodding Wood punched her!" yelled Marcus, the words and anger in his voice shocking the Keeper along with a first year who was making his way down the stairs. The raven haired girl just sighed and pulled her face away to tend to Marcus.

"He has his own house out for his blood so I stopped Marcus from killing him." said Nina.

"You get to have a hit in but you won't let me?" asked Marcus, looking at Nina as she healed the boils that Oliver had jinxed onto his face.

"I barely put any of my strength into it but he fell back." she said, sighing. She heard an argument happening at the entrance of their common room. The three walked over to where the portrait was and opened it. They were surprised to see Seamus Finnigan with Neville Longbottom, two Gryffindor's who had no business to be here. Considering Marcus was out for blood and he'd rest for any Gryffindor. Nina and Miles kept a hand on each of Marcus' hands.

"Hey guys." said the girl. The boy's eyes locked on the purple bruise on her cheek.

"We got you some aloe." said Seamus.

"If you add it to a healing potion it will take away pain." added Neville. Nina smiled and hugged the boys, accepting the plant.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem, Oliver's an arse." said Seamus, shocking Neville who's eyes bulged.

"We'll see you later." they said and walked away. She waved as they left and closed the portrait. She went into the common room and sat on one of the couches.

"Does it hurt?" asked Miles. She nodded and the boy conjured up a bag of ice, resting it gently over the bruise. "You rest. You too Marcus."

"But-"

"Do you forget I'm considered the mum. Now I want you in bed. I'll take care of Nina."

"I-"

"Get your damn arse upstairs and rest! Do not make me cast a body-binding curse!" Everyone knew well that Miles didn't curse unless he meant serious business. Being smart enough not to anger the Keeper anymore, Marcus hesitantly went upstairs to his room to rest.


	8. Chapter 8 : Love You : Part 3

Love You : Part 3

"It tastes bitter but you have to drink all of it okay?" said Miles as he brought the vile near the raven haired girl's lips. Instead of speaking she just parted her lips and accepted the potion, drinking down the whole thing. She sat up after awhile, the bruise already started to disappear. Miles smiled at his potion work, he was one of the best in class.

"Thank you." she mumbled and looked around. "Marcus actually went to rest?"

"Yeah." chuckled Miles. "If Oliver comes near you or anything I want you to come to me. I'm the only one on the team who won't resort to violence or hex Oliver into oblivion."

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks mum."

"Get to rest now, little one."

Nina and Miles were bent over a Herbology textbook. Nina didn't know exactly what Fanged Geranium was used for or what it did. Miles was helping her scan the text for an answer. So far they haven't found anything. They didn't notice when Oliver approached them but a bunch of Gryffindor's, a handful of Slytherin's and the Head Boy noticed. They looked up from the textbook when a shadow approached them. Nina's hands balled into fists, the knuckles turning white while Miles calmly looked at Oliver.

"I guess its Miles' turn huh slut?" asked Oliver, a nasty grin on his face. Nina stood up and rolled up her sleeves. The Head Boy started to approach them when Miles stood up between the raven haired girl and brunette.

"Why would you care so much?" asked Miles. "Everyone obviously knows she's not a slut otherwise she'd be hanging out with you."

"Why're you defending your whore?"

"You have a lot of nerve. Why don't you just fuck off and leave the Slytherin Quidditch team alone."

Miles gathered his and Nina's stuff, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her away from the crowd of people they had attracted.

"What? Want to go fuck her before she's handed off to Montague?" Oliver yelled after them. Miles snapped and punched Oliver squarely in the jaw. The brunette fell back, shocked. No one would expect Miles to resort to any violence. The Head Boy butt in, dragging Oliver off to McGonagall's class. Nina grabbed Miles hand and gathered their stuff. She brought them all the way up to the Astronomy Tower. They sat near the telescope, Nina inspecting Miles hand.

"For your first punch ever thrown it was a good punch." said Nina in a teasing tone. Miles smiled and ran his hand through the short raven curls.

"Knowing I threw that punch for you made all pain go away." he said and leaned forward. They locked eyes and met in the middle, lips pressing in a chaste kiss. Before Miles could pull away, Nina had wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and smiled, eyes still closed.

"I've been waiting forever for this moment to happen." mumbled Miles as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Miles."

"I love you too Nina." he pressed a lightly kissed the tip of her nose and stood up, carrying his and her bookbag. "Let's get to dinner before Marcus thinks we've died somewhere."

They walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand. Montague, Derrick, and Bole cheered while most of the hall awed.


	9. Chapter 9 : Feeling the Love

Feeling the Love

Nina was in the Great Hall sitting between Terrence and Montague, going over her Potion notes with Terrence when Montague started to flirt with Alicia Spinnet. The two ignored him but she threw up a shield around the older boy when Alicia threw a hex at him. The brunette's eyes widened and she threw another hex, noticing how it just dissolved. She huffed and turned her head to ignore the flirting boy.

Nina turned her head to look at Montague, one brow quirked. "You are lucky I care for all of you guys. Otherwise I would have joined Alicia and hexed your arse so hard you can't sit." said the girl as she returned to her notes. Beside her, Terrence chuckled and pointed out a mistake in her notes. She nodded and quickly corrected the notes.

"I'm feeling the love in your threatening words." said Montague as he rolled his eyes. Nina made a small growling noise and she noticed Alicia aiming her wand at Montague again. The raven haired girl removed the shield she put up around Montague and watched as a flower grew on his head. The hall erupted in laughs. Nina and Terrence gathered their stuff and left the hall.

"I'm really feeling the love now!" Montague yelled after Nina.

"Your fault you took my love and care for granted!" Nina yelled back to Montague.


End file.
